The neural and hormonal bases of reproductive behavior will be investigated in Xenopus laevis. The control of reproduction in this anuran is similar to that of other vertebrates, including mammals, but is simpler and easier to study. The behavioral effects of hormones will be examined and hormone target sites in the brain identified. The development of behavioral and neural sensitivity to hormones will be explored. The anatomy of connections between steroid concentrating brain nuclei will be established with a view towards specifying neural circuits involved in reproduction.